1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a display device and particularly to a device for displaying coupons or the like held in a clip made of metal or thermoplastic or thermosetting material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,381 to prepare a display device having an elongated support member such as a pole of circular cross section which is set up with its axis in a vertical position and attached thereto a clamping member having integrally joined leg portions which jointly define an axially open channel for receiving the support member and integral therewith securing means for holding a substantially plate-shaped display element to said clamping member. The clamping device is a piece of extruded plastic or metal having a uniform cross section.
It is also known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,640 that pipe or conduit can be installed in a building having angle-iron beams and trusses supporting floors and ceilings utilizing support clips which have a unitary structure with an axially open channel for receiving the pipe and opposite and 90.degree. crosswise thereto a slot which is suitable to receive a portion of the angle-iron truss for attachment thereto. The clip is made of an inherently resilient plastic material.
Holding elements which are of extruded plastic are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,388,297 for use in the construction of miniature buildings and other structures. The holding strips are utilized by inserting a flat sheet having a beaded edge into the holding elements which contain a groove designed to receive said beaded edge. The grooved holder strips are also adapted to self-weld to the beaded edge of the flat strips by the application of heat at the line of contact.
A clip device for mounting accessories on an antenna boom is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,537. The clip is integrally formed of a resilient material and is designed to hold a substantially circular accessory such as a television antenna lead-in wire to an antenna boom of square cross-section.
The novel display device of the invention utilizes a holding clamp which is substantially different from any of the holding clamps disclosed in the prior art. The holding clamp of the invention has both clamping and securing means, said clamping means designed to conformingly engage a substantially circular cross-section support member and said securing means designed to conformingly engage the resilient hinge portion of a coupon clip as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,126,916.